full metal alchemist shintetsu:elfen lied quest
by vic1500
Summary: edward elric and alex louis armstrong are called on a mission to catch lucy, epic confrontations and pieces of love edward will be able to see something that lucy wouldn't have thought that a human would see ¿what is it? read and find out. lucy x edward
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: new mission

Elfen lied and fullmetal alchemist crossover.

kakusawa was sitting in his chair thinking about how to catch lucy so he can reproduce with her.

-damn! i need to find a way to catch her but how?-he thought

then he received a call from shirakawa, kurama's secretary

-umm mr. kakusawa?-she said

-what do you want!!- he said angrily

-i think i found a way to catch lucy that you may find interesting- she said

-and what is that way?- he said a little surprised

-there's on a country a military division that the integrants are called state alchemists they are said to be the most powerfull alchemists-she said flatly

- the most powerfull alchemists?-

-yes apparently they are accepting missions that would be helpfull to their division-she said

-interesting i have read about alchemy in combat and it would be interesting to see what they can do- kakusawa said

-send them this message soon-he said

-yes i will do it inmediately-.

note: lucy is not shot in the head in this crossover.

meanwhile lucy was walking in the shores of kamakura beach in the middle of noght with her helmet off and naked.

there was an abandoned storage facility nearby so she thought that will be a good idea to pass the night there.

that night on Amestris

-with all these books we are carrying we surely will find something about the philosopher's stone al- edward elric said

-yes we surely will find something nii-san-alphonse said

-ed-sama!!- a soldier said running at them

-what is it?- ed said

-there's a new mission for edward you must report inmediately to mustang's office

-a new mission? at this time?-ed said

-yes but only edward must report so im sorry alphonse-sama- the soldier said

-oh ok good luck nii-san-al said

-thank you al-ed said

please review my story pleaaaaaase


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: arriving

edward walked into mustang's office and when he entered he saw mustang in a very serious expression.

-now what is this time coronel? another stupid mission?-ed said

-it is another mission but is very strange-mustang said

-strange?-ed asked

-yes im afraid that you will have to depart inmediately-

-what?!-ed said shocked

-currently we don't have too much info but here goes-

-you will arrive at a place in japan called kamakura and some guards will escort you to a base and they will explain everything to you-mustang said

-ok i'll do it for the first time on a mission i'm feeling very anxious-ed said

-on this mission you will be assigned with mayor armstrong-mustang said

-ok- ed finished

edward went walking to his appartment in which alphonse was too

-nii-san-alphonse said

-i have to depart inmediately to another country al but don't worry i promise i will return-ed said

-ok it's a promise-al said

-oh by the way i think i'm going to take one of the books we borrowed from the lybrary-edward said

-i'm interested on this one-

-it's about the philosopher's stone?-al saked

-no-ed said

suddenly there were knocking at the door

when edward opened the door he saw mayor armstrong woth two huge bags one on one of his hands.

-edward elric-kun- armstrong said

-yeah i know it's time- ed said

-take care nii-san-al said

-yeah you too al-ed said

at central station edward and armstrong were boarding the train to kamakura

while in the train edward was reading the book he borrowed and was shocked but at the same time interested

_this is horrible-_ed thought

armstrong was talking with other soldiers in other part of the train

the sun was setting and edward closed his eyes and began to sleep

the book was being held in one hand above his chest

the title of the book was: the diclonius

woohoo chapter 2 finished

next chapter coming shortly please review


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the explanation

-ed-kun-armstrong said

-what?- ed said waking up

-we have arrived-

-oh?-ed said

edward and armstrong were getting out of the train when suddenly four guards appeared in front of them.

-we were waiting for you- the guard said

-we will escort you to our base now- another one said

as they were walking edward was thinking suspicious of the guards

_-something's not right-_ed thought

they were taken to a base in a cliff in kamakura beach

-mr. kakusawa is waiting for you- the guards said as they opened the doors

armstrong and edward stepped inside and saw an old man sitting in a chair

-i was waiting for you-kakuzawa said

-i'm going to explain your mission-he said

suddenly the room went dark and there was an image of a young woman in front of them

edward and armstrong were shocked to see her.

she had long bright red hair and red eyes, pale skin and two horns in a shape of cat ears

edward examined her and blushed a little when he saw her face but was horrified that she had two horns.

-no, _this can't be true, it's impossible-ed thought_

meanwhile a girl alone was going into the abandoned facility and entered it

she walked a little and saw a female shadowy figure a few meters away

-is someone there?- she asked

suddenly her head was ripped off and lucy came closer and took her clothes

for her lucky the girl was wearing a cap and she thought that would be great to hide her horns

she was now dressed in a green skirt and white shoes with a pink shirt and a cap

on the base.

-her name is lucy she was being held captive on this base i will not say more-kakuzawa said

-your mission is to bring her back here alive understood?- he finished

-what have this lovely girl done?-armstrong asked

-girl? she is a monster that only lives to kill- kakuzawa said

- _she is a diclonius-_edward thought

note:edward read almost all the book so he knows how a diclonius looks like and some characteristics of their power.

-thats your mission-kakuzawa said

-oh and also i will give you enough money to select any house for sale to stay- kakuzawa said

-thanks- edward said serious

-_definitely there's something wrong-_edward thought

-armstrong-san-edward said

-what is it?-

-please borrow a house that can be away from this base and very privated-ed said

-you mean like in a forest?-

-yes- ed finished

-ok as you wish elric-sama-

-i will catch you later i will just buy something to eat-ed said

-understood- said armstrong as he walked in other direction at the entrace to the city

edward walked to a restaurant in a forest outside the city and sat down in a chair

next to him was a girl with long hair. it was lucy

chapter 3 ended

coming soon very soon:chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:destined encounter

lucy was eating some dumplings with the money she had in her clothes from the girl she killed.

-what would you like to eat?- the owner said

-the same thing that she is eating-edward said

-ok-the owner said

when the owner was gone edward was a little scared

-_if she's lucy i'm dead_-ed thought looking at the girl next to him

lucy was only eating her dumplings with closed eyes

-here they are-the owner came

-oohhh? thank you they look prety good-edward said smiling

lucy finished her dumpling and wanted more but she had no money left

-_this is not good-_lucy thought

edward noticed that lucy had no more money and the noise that her stomach was making

edward smiled and said to her offering his dumpling-do you want it?-

lucy turned to see edward surprised she said-um... no-

-come on it seems that you are more hungry than me-ed said still smiling

-...thank you-lucy said

-could you tell me your name please?-edward asked a little scared

-um it's lucy-she said

edward's smile faded and changed into an shocked face with widened eyes

-_she's lucy?! this is bad-_ed thought

lucy noticed this and she used a vector to grab edwards neck and he was forcefully pushed into the woods.

-_ugh this must be the vectors the book was talking about-_he thought trying to freed himself

-you were sent to catch me don'you?-lucy said

-that was the mission i was asigned to-ed said

-i will struggle you to death-lucy said

edward was trying to grab the vector hand and for lucy's surprise he was able to grab it.

-what?!- she said

-don't think you've won-ed said as he clapped his hands and created a lot of spikes

lucy managed to dodge them

-_how was he able to grab my vector and what was that ability?-_she thought

edward created a spear and ran towards lucy

-_what an idiot-_lucy thought and sent her vectors towards edward

-_something's coming- ed thought_

_suddenly _edward dodged all the vectors and when he recovered he saw lucy with widened eyes.

-how can you dodge them so easily?!- lucy shouted

-easily?they are very hard to dodge i would be dead at any moment-ed said

he suddenly charged towards lucy dodging her vectors again and managed to hurt lucy in her right arm.

the vectors dissapeared as lucy was in knees trying to seize the pain

when she looked up she saw edward bleeding on his left arm and walking towards her

lucy tried the best to summon her vectors but they only managed to push edward backwards

into a tree

edward fell to the ground and we he regained sight he saw lucy standing above him with his spear pointed at edwards nose.

-how did you see them?-said lucy

-i didn't i just felt them-edward answered

-and that speed to dodge them?-

-i was trained since my childhood- ed said serious

lucy sighed and threw the spear.

-you are not going to kill me are you?-she asked

-the mission was only to take you alive but now i just want to talk to you-ed said

-how can i trust you-she said

-i don't know but i just want to talk to you and also i will heal that wound in your arm but please trust me-edward said looking at her eyes with sincerity

lucy blushed and looked away-ok i will trust you but why did you suddenly wanted to talk with me?-

-i will tell you if first you can tell me your side of all this problem-ed said

-ok but lets talk in my shelter-

-ok-edward said

then they walked through the shore of kamakura beach and finally rached the abandoned facility.

both lucy and edward sat in chairs and so lucy began to explain about her kind and how she was bullied when she was a child and also how she accepted to be captured in order to try to save a girl from her death.

note:kouta and yuka will not be mentioned or appear in this crossover also lucy will be 15 years old same as edward

edward began to fell sorry for lucy and said-that's an horrible past-

-now why you wanted to talk to me suddenly-she asked

-because... from the very beggining of the fight i felt that you didn't have bad intentions and that you had a good and kind heart-ed said smiling and lucy's eyes widened

she was starting to feeling secure, happy with a lot of radiant joy, she was feeling...ugh to make you short all this crap she was FALLING IN LOVE WITH EDWARD and she only knew him for about an hour.

-i will heal that wound and then i will quit this mission-ed said and grabbed lucy's arm and used alchemy to heal it.

-what is that ability?-she asked

-well i think it will be a little hard to explain but is alchemy the ability to reconstruct material to use it using the law of equivalent exchange even your own body can become whatever you want but is not a perfect ability you can't bring back a soul if a person died-ed explained

-i read a little about it and what you are telling about bringing a soul back to the body refers to human transmutation right?-lucy said

-yes-ed said sadly remembering the tragedy that happened 5 years ago.

-what happened to your arm-she said grabbing ed's metal arm

-a terrible past like yours-ed said

there was a period of silence until ed said-anyway i'm going to quit this mission and also i will tell mayor armstrong everything i'm sure he will understand-

-who's mayor armstrong?-lucy asked

-oh he is another one with the alchemy ability but don't worry he's even more sensible than me in fact is like a big tedy bear with girls-ed said smiling

lucy taken by the sea of emotions that was generating with ed hugged him and kissed his cheek saying-thank you so much ed, thank you-

ed blushed a lot that his own face was like a matured tomato but relaxed and hugged her too.

chapter 4 finally finished

review please.


	5. important note

im sorry ppl i know i havnt updated for a while thats cuz...im droping it and ill delete it later on my style sucks (and thats cuz im stillfin ishing my english classes)  
practically a lot of ppl emailed me saying that it was the worst story they read and that my style was ugly and theyre right for the ones who liked it im so sorry but its over ...maybe...ill look forward to redo it...but i dont think so

i apologize to all for making you read a bad fic

vic1500 


End file.
